


Die Sache mit dem Blut

by Mariella_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Harry Potter Next Generation, POV Ron Weasley, Parenthood, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariella_Malfoy/pseuds/Mariella_Malfoy
Summary: Vater einer Teenager-Tochter sein ist gar nicht so leicht, wie Ron feststellen muss. Vor allem, wenn die Ehefrau nicht da ist. Da muss man sich manchmal auch Rat suchen.
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Weasleys 2.0 - Eine neue Generation





	Die Sache mit dem Blut

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Menstruation, unbeabsichtigt transfeindliche Aussage
> 
> (Von Thea)

„DAD!“ Der Schrei war markerschütternd. Ron ließ seinen Zauberstab vor Schreck fallen, nur um ihn sofort wieder zu greifen, bevor er die Treppen hochrannte. Der Krieg hatte Spuren hinterlassen, er ging nirgendwo mehr ohne Zauberstab hin und schon gar nicht, wenn seine Tochter so schrie, als sei etwas Schlimmes passiert.

„Rose, was ist?“, rief er, noch bevor er das obere Stockwerk ihres Einfamilienhauses erreicht hatte.

„Dad, da ist Blut!“ Das kam aus dem Badezimmer.

Ron wollte hineinstürmen, malte sich die furchtbarsten Dinge aus – vielleicht war Hugo gestolpert und hatte sich den Kopf an der Badewanne aufgeschlagen – und prallte gegen die Tür. Abgeschlossen. Er rüttelte an der Tür. „Lass mich rein, Rose!“

„Nein!“, quiekte es äußerst entsetzt von innen. „Nicht reinkommen, Daddy!“

„Rose Weasley – entweder schließt du diese Tür jetzt auf oder ich öffne sie mit Magie“, warnte Ron und richtete den Zauberstab schon einmal auf die Tür.

„Dad, nein, bitte nicht! Ich… ich hab meine Tage gekriegt.“

Ron zuckte zurück. Ihre Tage. Er wusste natürlich, was das bedeutete, er hatte schließlich eine Mutter und eine Schwester und eine Ehefrau. Das waren die Tage, an denen Hermine nicht mit ihm schlafen wollte und Schmerztränke nahm, und an denen Ginny alle anschrie, die in ihrer Gegenwart nur zu atmen wagten und androhte, ihnen irgendwelche Flüche anzuhängen. Aber seine Tochter? War das normal, dass die jetzt schon kamen? Sie war 14! Das war doch viel zu früh, oder? Was, wenn mit seiner Tochter etwas nicht stimmte, sie vielleicht sogar krank war?

„Dad, was soll ich jetzt machen? Mein ganzes Höschen ist voll mit Blut“, fragte Rose im Inneren des Bades.

Das war eine gute Frage, er wusste gar nicht, was Hermine da machte. Also sie machte bestimmt irgendwas, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Hermine jeden Monat ihre Unterwäsche vollblutete.

Hermine! Warum war sie ausgerechnet nicht da, wenn ihre Tochter ihre Tage bekam? Gestern war sie abgereist, zu einem Kongress, um sich für die Rechte der Hauselfen einzusetzen. ‚Du schaffst das doch, Ron, … oder?‘, hatte sie gefragt. Und er hatte genickt, selbstverständlich schaffe er das. Sie hatte ein wenig skeptisch geguckt und gemeint, es sei auch nicht schlimm, wenn sie Molly Weasley bitten würden, für die paar Tage zu ihnen zu kommen, die würde sich bestimmt freuen, Zeit mit ihren Enkeln zu verbringen. Ron hatte geschnaubt und gemeint, er würde schon vier Tage mit den Kindern klarkommen. Jetzt wünschte er sich seine Mutter herbei. Wenn sie hier gewesen wäre, hätte Rose garantiert nach ihrer Oma gerufen, nicht nach ihm. Dann hätte die sich darum kümmern können. So blieb das Problem an ihm hängen.

„Daddy, was soll ich denn machen?“ Rose klang etwas kläglich.

Hektisch starrte Ron auf die Tür und ging die Faktenlage durch. Seine Tochter verlor gerade eine nicht definierbare Menge an Blut, das aufgefangen werden musste und bevorzugt nicht von ihrer Unterwäsche. Irgendwas, das saugfähiger war. Da musste es doch etwas geben. Lätzchen waren saugfähig, das hatte er festgestellt, als die Kinder noch sehr klein gewesen waren. Aber die hatten sie nicht mehr, die hatten sie innerhalb der Familie weitergegeben. Und der Schwamm aus der Küche. Aber den konnte seine Tochter ja schlecht benutzen. Schon gar nicht den aus der Küche. Wieso bei Merlins Bart war Hermine nicht da? Die hätte das gewusst, die war ja auch eine Frau.

„Ich hole dir eine neue Unterhose und lege sie dir vor die Tür und du… nimmst Toilettenpapier da rein!“, sagte Ron. Toilettenpapier! Vielleicht nutzte Hermine dafür Toilettenpapier! Das erklärte dann auch den höheren Verbrauch an Toilettenpapier in der Zeit.

„Okay“, piepste Rose.

Ron eilte in ihr Zimmer, zog orientierungslos die Schubladen ihrer Kommode auf, bis er die mit der Unterwäsche fand. Er nahm davon eine, legte die vor der Badezimmertür ab. „ich bin noch mal ganz kurz weg, in Ordnung?“, rief er. Er musste das klären, wie bedenklich diese ganze Tage-Sache war. Hermine ging es dabei auch immer echt schlecht und Rose war doch auch noch so jung… vielleicht sogar zu jung, das kam ihm reichlich früh vor, das musste er klären.

Er wartete die Antwort nicht einmal ab, sondern hastete die Treppe wieder herunter, dabei ging er die Möglichkeiten durch. Seine Mutter war bestimmt wahnsinnig kompetent in diesem Bereich, aber er wollte sich auf keinen Fall mit ihr darüber unterhalten. Es wäre kein Problem gewesen, wenn sie hier gewesen wäre und sich gleich dem Debakel angenommen hätte – aber ihr das erklären? Nein. Ginny fiel auch raus, mit seiner Schwester wollte er darüber auch nicht reden und wahrscheinlich hätte sie ihn auch ausgelacht, dabei konnte er schließlich nicht wissen, wie die Sache funktionierte, er war keine Frau und hatte kein… was auch immer Frauen hatten, das dafür sorgte, dass sie eine beachtliche Menge an Blut verloren. Das klang sowieso nicht gesund. Lieber fragte er die Frauen seiner Brüder. Mit einer seiner Schwägerinnen darüber zu reden war sicherlich deutlich weniger unangenehm als mit der eigenen Mutter oder Schwester.

Überfordert lief Ron vor dem Kamin hin und her – Angelina? Audrey? Fleur? Vor Angelina hatte er manchmal ein bisschen Angst, sie war so resolut und direkt. Und irgendwie fand er die Vorstellung peinlich, der wunderschönen Fleur gestehen zu müssen, dass er sich nicht so richtig mit dem Thema Tage auskannte, und noch unangenehmer, dass sie ihm diesbezüglich Tipps für Rose mitgab. Also Audrey. Die würde ihn bestimmt nicht auslachen, die war so eine nette Person... Ja, die würde er fragen! Vielleicht würde sie sogar mit ihm kommen, wenn er sie fragte.

Ron griff in die dekorative Vase, in der sie ihr Flohpulver aufbewahrten, warf es in den Kamin. Er stieg in die lodernden grünen Flammen. „Percy und Audrey Weasleys Haus!“, sagte er laut.

„Meine Güte, Ronald! Kündige dich doch bitte das nächste Mal an, bevor du aus meinem Kamin zu fallen gedenkst!“

Die Landung war nicht sanft gewesen und ziemlich rußverschmiert stolperte Ron aus dem Kamin.

„Ratzeputz“, sagte Percy etwas pikiert und entfernte die Asche sowohl von Ron als auch von dem cremefarbenen Teppich.

„Ist Audrey da?“, fragte Ron eilig.

„Hallo Ron, ich freue mich auch sehr, dich zu sehen“, sagte Percy und schob seine Brille hoch. „Nein, Audrey ist vor höchstens fünf Minuten zum Friseur gefahren. Worum geht es?“

Entsetzt starrte er Percy an. Audrey war nicht da, seine einzige Hoffnung war nicht da, währenddessen verblutete seine Tochter vielleicht zu Hause, weil er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Wie sollte er das nur Hermine erklären.

„Nichts, alles gut“, versuchte Ron zu versichern, aber seine Stimme machte einen nervösen Sprung nach oben.

„Ron… du fällst hier ohne jegliche Ankündigung vollkommen konsterniert aus meinem Kamin, verlangst nach Audrey… es ist ganz sicher nicht alles gut“, sagte Percy.

„Rose… ich habe Angst, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmt“, murmelte Ron dann.

„Bitte was? Das sagst du erst jetzt?!“, fragte Percy erschrocken. „Was ist mit ihr los?“

„Sie hat ihre Tage bekommen“, hauchte Ron und sank auf der Designer-Couch nieder. „Ich habe Angst, dass sie verblutet.“

„Alle Frauen menstruieren und keine davon verblutet bei der Menstruation. Durchschnittlich handelt es sich dabei um einen Blutverlust von etwa 40 bis 50 Millilitern.“

Ron wurde etwas bleich. „Aber… ist das nicht zu früh bei Rose?“

„Die erste Periodenblutung, die so genannte Menarche, tritt im Alter von elf bis vierzehn Jahren auf, also ist das bei Rose nicht zu früh. Nach der ersten Blutung findet einmal im Monat der so genannte Eisprung statt. Dabei wandert die Eizelle durch die Eileiter in die Gebärmutter, die sich während des Zyklus auf eine potenzielle Schwangerschaft einstellt, damit sich die befruchtete Eizelle dort einnisten könnte. Diese ist allerhöchstens 24 Stunden befruchtungsfähig, danach stirbt sie ab. Danach wird die oberste Schleimhaut der Gebärmutter abgestoßen und fließt mit etwas Blut ab und es kommt zur Menstruation“, sagte Percy und schob seine Brille erneut hoch.

Ron starrte ihn komplett entgeistert an und sagte erst einmal gar nichts. „Das… das… klingt ja fürchterlich“, brachte er dann hervor. „Bei Merlins Unterhose“ – das erinnerte Ron auf eine äußerste ungute Art und Weise an das Problem zu Hause und er musste heftig schlucken – „Woher weißt du das alles, Percy?“

Percy zeigte etwas hilflos in die Richtung des Bücherregals, das eine gesamte Wand des Wohnzimmers einnahm. „Ratgeber…“, sagte er vage.

„Und was macht man mit dem ganzen Blut?“, wollte Ron wissen. Er war einerseits etwas überrascht, dass sein Bruder so viel Ahnung von der Thematik hatte, aber andererseits war es auch Percy und der verschlang jedes Buch zu jedem Thema. Das ergab schon Sinn, dass er auch hierzu einen passenden Ratgeber hatte.

„Die gängigsten Produkte sind Binden und Tampons“, sagte Percy, aber jetzt war auch er etwas bleich um die Nase und er wurde bei den darauffolgenden Worten immer leiser. „Binden werden in die Unterhose geklebt, Tampons werden in den Scheideneingang kurz hinter der Harnröhrenöffnung eingeführt.“

Jetzt musste auch er sich setzen. Auch Ron sagte nichts, ihm fehlten die Worte und ihm war leicht schlecht. So genau hatte er das nicht gewusst. Und eigentlich hatte er das auch gar nicht so genau wissen wollen. Und wie sollte er das Rose erklären, dass sie irgendwas in sich reinstecken sollte? Er wusste nicht mal, ob sie so etwas dahatten. Also irgendwas musste Hermine ja nutzen, aber war das da? Hatte sie es vielleicht sogar mit zum Kongress genommen?

„Was mach ich denn jetzt, Percy?“, flüsterte er. „Hermine kommt erst übermorgen wieder, so lange kann ich das Kind doch nicht so rumlaufen lassen! Wie soll ich ihr das mit diesen… Tampons erklären?“

„Du könntest Mum fragen“, schlug Percy verunsichert vor. „Oder Ginny?“

Obwohl Ron zutiefst erschüttert war, konnte er Percy aufgrund des Vorschlags immer noch einen sehr bösen Blick zuwerfen. „Deshalb wollte ich Audrey fragen.“

„Ja…“, sagte Percy. „Vielleicht besser. Ich werde sie zu euch schicken, sobald sie wieder da ist.“

Ron nickte, aber er blieb trotzdem sitzen.

„Ich glaube, ich hole den Feuerwhisky“, murmelte Percy.

**Author's Note:**

> An einer Stelle sagt Percy, alle Frauen würden menstruieren. Das ist so nicht korrekt - nicht alle Frauen menstruieren. Und nicht alle Personen, die menstruieren, sind Frauen.  
> Des Weiteren unterstützen wir JKR und ihre transfeindlichen Aussagen NICHT.


End file.
